Fingerprints, as a form of human biometrics, inherently identify a person. As the technology advances, the market is full of display apparatus with fingerprint recognition function, such as smart phone, tablet computer, and smart wearable device, etc. When a user operates a display apparatus with fingerprint recognition function, the user may only need to use finger to touch fingerprint recognition sensor of the display apparatus to authenticate the identity. Thus, the identity authentication process is simplified.
Existing display panels include fingerprint recognition sensors in display region of the display panels. Because thin-film-transistors of pixel circuits in the display region of display panels are often made of metallic materials, the pixel circuits may block light emitted from fingerprint recognition light source or light reflected by finger, and may affect precision of fingerprint recognition by the fingerprint recognition sensors.
The disclosed display panel and display apparatus are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.